Forgive Me
by Nekote02
Summary: S'il vous était possible de tout oublier, de tout recommencer à zéros... Seriez-vous prêt à en subir les conséquences?
1. Chapter 1: Nemuru

**Titre : **Forgive me

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Shonen-Ai

**Taux de spoil: **hmm.. On saura un peu les mondes que visite Ven (normalement) et à quoi ressemble Vanitas. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

**Normalement cette fanfiction devrait durer environ 3-4 chapitres (sauf si je me sens vraiment inspirée par la suite!) Elle n'est pas très bien écrite, comme d'habitude, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, hehe! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous! :3 **

* * *

« Vanitas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure dorée regardait l'adolescent avec stupeur.

Tous deux se trouvaient dans un souvenir, celui marquant la naissance du jeune ténébreux. Ce dernier se retourna, un sourire désolé dessiné sur son fin visage.

« Pardonne moi, Ven, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne souffres plus. »

Les scènes défilaient autour d'eux, poursuivant son rythme sans prendre garde aux deux garçons.

« Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! »

Les images qui passèrent étaient alors celles où Maitre Xehanort s'apprêtait à extraire les ténèbres du cœur de Ven. Le film fit arrêt sur image.

Il l'avait fait. Vanitas venait de détruire ce fragment de souvenir.

« Voilà ta nouvelle chance de mener une paisible vie. En échange tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant va être oublié, ces désagréables souvenirs s'évaporeront des mémoires tel un mauvais rêve que l'on oublie quand on ouvre les yeux. »

Ventus répliqua.

« Mais, et toi ? »

Vanitas resta silencieux un instant, les yeux rivés au sol, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. Il releva la tête, affichant ce même sourire triste.

« Au revoir Ven… »

Le jeune s'empressa de courir vers lui, l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Trop tard. La lumière l'avait enveloppé et fini jusqu'à l'engloutir. Tous ses souvenirs disparurent.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ventus aperçut deux ombres penchées vers lui.

_Ou suis-je ? _se demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de détailler les deux visages qui s'offraient à lui.

« Ah ! Il se réveille ! Aqua, reste avec lui, je vais chercher le maitre. »

Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-il arrivé là et à qui appartenaient ces voix ? Tout lui semblait flou. Il se redressa tout en ayant la sensation que sa tête allait éclater comme un ballon de baudruche pressé dans les mains d'un enfant.

« Tout va bien? »

Son regard se porta vers la voix. Elle appartenait à une jeune fille dont les couleurs qu'elle arborait rappelait l'eau. Surement devait-elle être la dénommée Aqua. Ven la regarda longuement sans rien dire, la jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter.

« Tu comprends notre langue au moins?»

L'autre ombre revint en déballant la pente, suivi de quelqu'un. Le blondinet les regarda s'approcher, Aqua en faisait de même.

« Aqua! Il a parlé? Comment il va? »

La jeune fille fit non de la tête.

« Il n'a rien dit. Je ne sais même pas s'il nous comprend. »

La troisième ombre arriva enfin pour s'accroupir. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, son visage avait gardé des traits doux malgré que des cicatrices intimidantes le marquaient.

Étrangement ces trois personnes paraissaient familières à Ven. Ou avait-il bien pu les voir avant?

« Bonjour jeune garçon, pourrais-tu nous donner ton nom? »

Il marqua un silence, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Ventus. »

L'homme lui sourit.

« Merci pour avoir répondu. Mon nom est Eraqus, et c'est deux là sont mes jeunes élèves: Terra et Aqua. »

La jeune fille le salua de la main tandis que Terra lui sourit et commença à lui poser quelques questions.

« D'où viens-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais allongé là bas? »

_Là-bas? C'est où « là-bas »? _Ven osa poser la question.

« Là-bas…?

-mhm oui! On avait prévu de souffler un peu en passant du bon temps à Destiny Island, on est passé une première fois à coté de toi, on pensait que tu étais en train de dormir. Puis plus tard tu étais toujours là, mais vu que la marée avait monté tu étais à moitié dans l'eau! On a tenté de te réveillé mais on dirait que tu as le sommeil lourd! Bref, personne ne te connaissait alors on t'a ramené.»

Tout ces nouveaux renseignements se bousculaient dans la tête de Ven, il ne comprenait rien. Or cette histoire de plage lui disait quelque chose, il voyait une image flou dans laquelle il était accompagné d'un jeune garçon. Qui était-il? Il tenta de s'en rappeler mais une violente douleur l'en empêcha. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et gémissa. Ventus essaya pourtant de poursuivre sa recherche. D'où venait-il? Qui était avec lui dans cette image floutée?

Eraqus posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux arrêter pour l'instant et qu'il pourrait leur répondre plus tard. En attendant, il lui permettait de rester parmi eux et confia sa garde à Terra.

Les deux firent un bout de chemin en silence, ils se dévisageaient mutuellement. Terra était plus âgé, plus grand, et surement plus fort, ses cheveux étaient marron cendré. Le seul point commun qu'ils partageaient était la couleur de leurs yeux.

L'impression que Ven ressentit plus tôt s'estompait petit à petit.

« On ne se serait pas déjà vu auparavant? »

Terra fut surpris que le petit blond lui parle, surtout pour lui poser une question aussi étrange.

« hmm… Si ça avait été le cas je m'en serais souvenu je pense. »

Ven le quitta du regard, dit un petit « hyu » déçu. L'autre jeune paraissait désolé pour lui, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je ferais en sorte d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement, alors arrête de tirer cette tête de zombie. »

L'adolescent lui sourit, acquiesçant avec un peu plus d'entrain.

« Ehm… Et sinon…. Comment tu t'appelles déjà?

-Ventus.

-Ah voilà! J'avais un doute. »

Terra fit un rire nerveux, gêné pour avoir poser cette question. Par chance pour lui le silence plombant n'eut pas le temps de s'installer. Ils arrivèrent devant une forteresse imposante.

« Enfin on y est!

-Ou sommes-nous?

- Ben à la maison, pardi! Ou veux-tu qu'on soit ?

-La….Maison…? »

Le petit blond regarda le bâtiment, bouche bée. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voyait une « maison » si grande! Ils entrèrent dans cette dernière, Terra se dirigea vers l'aile droite la plus proche de l'entrée. Il ouvrit une porte et se tourna vers Ven.

« Ce sera ta chambre, elle n'est pas très grande mais ça devrait faire l'affaire! »

Le blondinet passa à côté de lui et contempla son nouvel environnement. On aurait dit un ancien laboratoire de recherche. Des dessins accrochés aux murs représentaient des formes inconnues, plusieurs plantes étaient exposées ça et là, ainsi qu'un masque africain, une balance, des encyclopédie, un télescope et des tas d'autres choses provenant de divers monde étaient rassemblées en cette seule et même pièce. Ventus passa sa main sur certains des objets, caressa du bout des doigts les autres. Pourquoi cet endroit lui semblait si familier? Y était-il déjà venu auparavant? Sentant la douleur revenir, il ne voulu chercher plus loin. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la grande fenêtre, elle donnait vue sur le ciel aux couleurs orangées du soir. Le jeune resta un instant à contempler le paysage, jusqu'à ce qu'il cru apercevoir une chute d'étoiles filantes.

« Hein? »

Terra qui s'était déplacé lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si étonné. Ven pointa le ciel.

« Regarde!

-Quoi donc?

-Les étoiles! Il y en a pleins! »

Terra leva un sourcil, puis regarda à nouveau le ciel en plissant les yeux. Il ne voyait rien. Ven le regarda puis posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la fenêtre, elle n'étaient plus là.

« Peut-être que tu es fatigué et que tu as cru en voir.

-Je n'ai pas eut d'hallucination! Je suis sure de les avoir vue! »

Terra haussa les épaules.

« Bah! J'ai du les rater dans ce cas! »

Ven s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Dansant dans l'atmosphère, elle jouait avec son odorat, le perturbait, le taquinait, le tout avec douceur et tendresse. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait totalement captivée, elle lui susurra de la rejoindre, de venir voir le corps qui la dégage et peut-être même de ne faire qu'un avec. Terra huma l'air à son tour.

« Cette odeur à la fois douce et épicée… Je crois qu'Aqua a fini! Tu viens Ven? »

Le jeune châtain n'attendit pas la réponse et parti d'un pas pressé. L'amnésique le suivit.

« Finir quoi?

-Sa spécialité! Tu vas vite comprendre! »

Les deux arrivèrent à une grande salle, une belle table ornée d'une nappe blanche s'imposait fièrement au centre. Sur elle, le couvert était mit pour quatre, chaque assiettes étaient pleine. C'est de là que s'échappait cette succulente odeur. Aqua les accueilli, leur proposant de prendre place et de manger avant que cela ne refroidisse. Ven s'installa à table, aux côtés de Terra qui lui faisait signe de prendre une place à coté de lui. L'odeur était maintenant face à lui, elle quémandait qu'il la goute, la déguste, l'apprécie à l'aide de ses autres sens. L'attente était épouvantable, l'envie de se jeter sur la nourriture envahissait de plus en plus son cerveau, il ne pensait plus pouvoir se retenir quand le maitre arriva enfin. L'homme leur souri et engagea une conversation. Terra et Aqua l'écoutèrent tout en commençant à manger, Ven ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même. Le jeune garçon porta la première cuillerée à sa bouche, ses papilles gustatives prirent enfin contact avec la nouvelle matière. La première impression fut une sensation de douceur et de délicatesse. Elle caressait sa langue, la charmait avec onctuosité, puis elle se répandait dans les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Quand il fut le moment d'avaler, la douce révéla sa véritable nature. Toute délicatesse, toute innocence, toutes ces impressions n'étaient que chimère. La perfide se transforma, délectant son poison dans la cavité humide du jeune qui ressenti sa métamorphose. Elle commença par une impression de picotement, puis une sensation étrange et indescriptible fit son apparition. Ven s'empressa d'avaler, il songea un instant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. _« Étrange » _se disait-il. Il voulu la ressentir à nouveau pour mieux l'examiner, et sans s'en rendre compte le repas était arrivé à son terme.

Le jeune proposa son aide pour débarrasser mais elle fut déclinée, on lui dit que des balais quelques peu magiques s'occupaient du nettoyage et qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait dès lors il sortirait de table. Ven s'était donc dit qu'il retournerait dans sa chambre pour attendre que le sommeil vienne le chercher. C'était sans penser qu'Aqua et Terra viendraient lui barrer le chemin. Ils lui souriaient innocemment.

« Ca te dit de venir avec nous? » fit Terra.

« Ou ça? » dit-il en penchant la tête.

« Voir une pluie d'étoile! » répondit Aqua en lui souriant.

Cette réponse sonnait joliment à ses oreilles, Ventus ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt et accepta directement, il les suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. La soirée s'était rafraichie, une brise faisait danser les feuilles des arbres qui chantaient une douce mélodie. Le clapotis de l'étang s'amusait à donner le tempo. Aqua se frotta les bras.

« Le mois de décembre approche, les nuits se font bien plus fraiches. »

Les trois finirent par atteindre le bord d'une gorge dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Aqua s'assit la première, suivie de Ven et de Terra. Tout trois fixèrent le ciel étoilé. Il fallait l'admettre, les nuits d'automne étaient les plus agréables pour ce genre d'activité. Une rivière d'étoile commença à se dessiner dans le ciel, elles dessinaient de long traits bleu très clairs avec la poudre qu'elles perdaient. Les trois jeunes admiraient ce spectacle, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux grand ouvert, imprimant cet instant magique dans leur mémoire. Une nouvelle impression étrange vint pourtant le perturber. Ven eut comme une vision flou, il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait ce passage de la vie. Un haut le cœur l'attrapa mais il fit en sorte de ne rien montrer. Que lui arrivait-il? D'où provenait ces sortes flash? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le temps pressait? Qu'il lui fallait accomplir quelque chose et vite? Toutes ces questions lui donnèrent la migraine, il en avait plus qu'assez pour la journée.

« Hey Ventus? Tout va bien? »

Le blondinet revint enfin à lui.

« uh?

- La pluie d'étoile est finie, tu as l'air fatigué. Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer pour aller te reposer un peu? »

Ven leur sourit.

« D'accord, c'est ce que je vais faire. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

-Bonne nuit Ven!

-Dors bien.»

L'adolescent se releva et se mit à marcher en direction de la forteresse. Les deux autres le regardèrent s'éloigner. La jeune femme regarda son camarade.

« Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un? »

Terra marqua un silence avant de répondre.

« Oui. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une personne qui m'était très chère. Et pourtant, je ne me souviens de rien à propos de lui… »

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

« J'ai cette même impression… Je me demande qui il est vraiment…

-Moi aussi. »

* * *

Ehm, juste avant de vous laisser partir, j'ai choisis le mois de décembre car le Vanven Day est le 21 décembre justement! Notez le bien, teehee!

Eh oui Terra n'est pas le méchant cette fois! XD

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre! x3


	2. Chapter 2: Départ

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien!

C'est en cette toute première Vanven Day (21.12.10) que j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre deux de "Forgive Me", au programme un peu d'action et un peu plus de mystères! Bonne lecture!

**Titre : **Forgive me

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Shonen-Ai

**Taux de spoil: **hmm.. On saura un peu les mondes que visite Ven (normalement) et à quoi ressemble Vanitas. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

* * *

Cette nuit, Ventus eut un sommeil agité. Son rêve était semblable à la feuille où un jeune écrivain aurait couché toutes ses idées les plus merveilleuses possibles. Il rêva de plusieurs endroits où il venait en aide à diverses personnes. Il se rappela avoir parlé à une souris qui voulait aider une jeune fille à réaliser son rêve, ainsi qu'à deux jeunes fort différent mais qui eux aussi avaient un but: celui de devenir des héros. Il se vit aussi aider un animal bleu étrange, combattre un pirate, créer des glaces géantes et alla jusqu'à voler à l'aide de la poudre de fée!

Maintenant assis sur le lit, il frotta ses yeux encore éblouit par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la grande vitre. Ventus regarda à travers elle, les couleurs claires de la nature qui s'éveillait signalaient que la journée s'annonçait belle et qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvais temps. L'adolescent contempla encore un instant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, les oiseaux chantaient surement depuis longtemps mais leur voix ne se dégradaient pas, ils en avaient de la chance eux!

Au bout d'un moment le petit blond décida de quitter son petit nid douillet pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Il n'y croisa d'ailleurs personne, peut-être était-il le premier levé?

« Tu cherches quelque chose? »

Le blondinet se retourna, surpris que le silence soit rompu alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Là, il vit la jeune fille de la veille lui sourire.

« Euh…Je… »

Ven ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire.

« C'est tôt pour être debout, tu es du genre matinal? »

Le garçon ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, s'il s'était réveillé c'était surtout à cause de ce rêve étrange. Aqua se baissa et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là tu sais. »

Ventus ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette parole lui fit chaud au cœur, il ne la connaissait pas mais allait malgré tout se confier à elle. Étrangement il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle était comme une grande sœur. Mais d'où toutes ces certitudes lui venaient-elles?

Aqua l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il eut finit elle leva la tête pour contempler le ciel bleu qui s'offraient à eux.

« Peut-être que tes souvenirs commencent à revenir petit à petit?

-Tu crois que ce genre d'aventures me seraient vraiment arrivées?

-Qui sait, l'univers est vaste et les différents mondes qui y sont présents contiennent tous des secrets, les plus étranges soient-ils.»

Ventus baissa les yeux, il regarda un groupe de fourmi qui s'étaient déjà mis au travail tout en réfléchissant. L'une d'entre elles portait une feuille bien trop grosse pour sa faible corpulence. D'autres vinrent alors l'aider. Le jeune les regarda déplacer le végétale puis posa son regard sur le visage d'Aqua.

« Alors il faut que j'y retourne. Peut-être que j'en apprendrais plus si je suis sur les lieux! »

Aqua lui sourit, cachant l'inquiétude qui l'enlaçait. Ventus se releva, regardant l'étendue bleu infinie.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

-Qu-Quoi? Maintenant?

-Je ne peux pas attendre ici plus longtemps, je sens qu'il faut que je retrouve ma mémoire au plus vite!

-M-Mais et Terra? Tu ne vas pas attendre pour lui dire au revoir?»

L'adolescent marqua un silence avant de répondre, une brise vint faire danser ses mèches.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne voudra pas me laisser partir… »

Aqua le regarda, à sa plus grande surprise, Ven enclencha un automatisme qui le recouvra d'une tenue complètement différente que celle de d'habitude et fit apparaitre une Keyblade qu'il transforma en un vaisseau semblable à un skateboard mais sans les roues.

« Dit lui que je suis désolé et que je ferais tout pour revenir.

-VEN! ATTEND!»

Trop tard. Le jeune avait déjà disparu. Aqua regarda un instant le ciel clair. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et souffla entre deux brises:

« Fait attention à toi,Ven… »

Ventus regarda à coté de lui, il ne pouvait croire ses yeux: juste à sa droite se trouvait un immense vaisseau à base rouge avec une bande blanche.

« Wooooooh! »

Le jeune garçon, fasciné, se décida à faire une petite escale. Il orienta sa planche vers le haut et se propulsa jusqu'au toit du vaisseau inconnu. Par chance, il y trouva un passage et pu se faufiler à l'intérieur. Retirant son armure et rangeant sa Keyblade, il commença à marcher tout en examinant les moindres recoins du couloir géant. Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui il aperçut quelque chose lui foncer dessus. La collision fut tellement forte qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

« Ouaah! »

Lorsqu'il se redressa il avait dans ses bras une petite boule de poil rose, elle avait deux grandes oreilles dressées sur la tête ainsi que deux longues sortes d'antennes qui retombaient derrière sa tête. La petite bestiole regarda Ven avec un air affolé et commença à lui parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait strictement pas. Or celle-ci lui rappelait son rêve, il avait bien vu un drôle d'animal du même genre, omis que ce dernier était bleu. L'étrange animal se tourna d'un coup sec, ses oreilles droites, elle, oui puisque cette petite bestiole semblait appartenir au monde féminin, semblait guetter un danger. Ven se releva et la regarda faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Tout à coup un bruit de tir retentit, une sorte de gelée verdâtre s'écrasa juste à coté d'eux. L'animal recommença à s'affoler, Ven la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et fixa ce qui approchait. Une chose était sur, l'ennemi n'était pas petit. Ventus écarquilla les yeux en voyant le géant s'arrêter devant lui.

« Que? Un intrus? Donnez moi l'expérience 624 et rendez-vous, vous avez intérêt à faire gentiment ce que je vous dis car j'ai la détente facile. »

Ven fronça les sourcils, c'était qui cette grosse brute? Et que voulait-il à cette pauvre petite bestiole qui semblait pourtant si inoffensive? D'ailleurs elle regardait le petit blond avec un air inquiet depuis tout à l'heure. Chose qui renforça encore plus sa décision.

« Je refuse! »

Le mastodonte semblait vexé d'avoir eut une réponse négative aussi directe. Pointant son arme vers les deux qu'il considérait comme dangereux il haussa la voix.

« Sale petit microbe, je vais t'apprendre à répondre sur ce ton au Capitaine Gantu! »

Ven mit l'expérience 624 sur ses épaules.

« Accroche-toi bien, ça risque de secouer. »

Le petit animal lui répondit par un couinement tandis qu'il fit apparaitre son arme et évita le premier tir ennemi. Ventus se mit à courir afin d'éviter la pluie de tirs qui s'abattaient sur eux, il prit appui sur une caisse qui était présente, s'élança et frappa d'un coup le géant. Ce dernier poussa un cri de colère, manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se mit à nouveau à lui tirer dessus. Or l'adolescent comprit vite que la faiblesse de son ennemi était sa stabilité, il prit alors pour cible ses jambes et leur assena plusieurs coups. Mais le Capitaine était résistant, comprenant à son tour la stratégie de son adversaire, il changea de tactique et augmenta sa défense. Le combat avait commencé depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, et Ven commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigues contrairement à son adversaire. Il se cacha derrière une grosse caisse pour déposer la petite boule de poil inoffensive.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici, d'accord? »

Il retourna mener son combat.

« Tu ne vas pas me résister encore longtemps sale gamin! »

Gantu l'attaqua à nouveau, à croire que son arme était inépuisable en munitions. Ven continua d'éviter les attaques. C'est alors qu'il fut distrait par le sourire vicieux que fit son adversaire. Il le vit tout à coup se tourner et tirer en direction de là où il avait laissé sa protégée. La caisse se brisa au bout d'un certain nombres de coups, laissant l'expérience 624 sans défense. Ventus fonça vers l'ennemi, le faisant dévier son tir. Or cette action lui fit perdre l'équilibre à son tour, et le Capitaine Gantu en profita pour l'écraser de toutes ses forces au sol. L'adolescent cracha un filet de sang. L'animal rose fit un gémissement comme si elle l'appelait. Ventus la regarda et hurla: « VA-T-EN VITE ! NE T'EN FAIS PAS POUR MOI,FUIT! » La petite fut d'abord hésitante mais elle se décida à l'écouter lorsque leur ennemi tentât de la blesser. Le blondinet perdit connaissance peut après.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ventus se retrouvait dans une petite cellule. Il regarda autour de lui, il entendait diverses personnes parler, surement n'était-il pas le seul prisonnier. Une voix parmi toutes lui donna la chaire de poule. Il ne la distinguait pas très bien des autres mais elle lui semblait forte familière. Il se concentra pour comprendre ce qu'elle relatait. Tout ce qu'il comprit fut les mots : « _Ven…Rentrer….Compris…_ ». Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia? Le plus effrayant était que cette voix familière et pourtant si éloignée ne cessait de l'appeler. Ventus, commençant à s'inquiéter, se leva et regarda autour de lui.

« Qu-Qui est là? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

La voix, tel un disque rayé, continua de prononcer son surnom. Ventus apeuré par ce qu'il lui arrivait s'assit dans un coin de la salle, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles il suppliait que cela s'arrête. Un autre son vint le distraire, le petit blond jeta un coup d'œil vers la glace qui le retenait prisonnier. La voix disparut lorsqu'il aperçu le petit animal rose qu'il avait aidé plus tôt. Ven s'empressa d'aller face à la vitre.

« M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu vas te faire attraper! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne, donna un grand coup de tête dans la vitre qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Elle lui fit ensuite comprendre en parlant dans sa langue qu'ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vite. L'alarme s'était mise à sonner l'alerte, prévenant tout les membres de l'équipage que des prisonniers s'étaient échappés. Bien sûr, elle avertit aussi le Capitaine Gantu qui était en train de faire son rapport à un supérieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que..? »

Il s'excusa et partit en direction de la prison. Arrivé sur les lieux il aperçu alors la vitre brisée. Prit par une rage incontrôlable, le mastodonte poussa un grognement de colère et lorsqu'il s'apprêta à donner l'ordre aux gardiens de partir à leur recherche, la voix de la Présidente du Grand Conseil l'en empêcha.

« On dirait que l'enfant a été plus intelligent que vous. »

Le géant regarda l'extraterrestre qui s'adressait à lui. Malgré qu'elle soit petite, elle imposait le respect et le Capitaine ne se risqua pas à répondre. La femme leva son bras et lui ordonna de partir à sa recherche.

« Bien madame. »

Pendant ce temps, les deux fugitifs arrivèrent au cœur du vaisseau.

« Ici on devrait être en sécu-… Hey mais! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il regarda son alliée grimper tout en haut de la salle, Ven s'élança à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'il atteint le dernier étage, il vit un concentré de ténèbres formant une imposante colonne. Ventus s'en approcha. Quelque chose en lui l'interdisait de le faire, mais une autre sensation l'en suppliait. Il n'écouta pas la première et s'enfonça dans la masse de ténèbres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était noir. Tout? Non il y avait bien une tache blanche, une petite lueur au loin. L'adolescent s'aventura jusqu'à cette dernière qui se rapprochait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il arriva devant ce qui émanait autant de lumière, Ventus fut surpris, voir choqué, de découvrir un fœtus d'une douzaine de semaine flotter dans un tel endroit. Il le détailla un moment et, sans savoir pourquoi, l'enlaça contre lui. Une vision vint le percuter. Il revécut plusieurs scènes étranges dans lesquelles il aida une jeune fille brune à traverser une forêt dont les arbres s'animaient. Il l'amena alors jusqu'à une chaumière ou vivait sept nains. Or, lorsqu'il sortit de la petite maison, il se retrouva dans un nouvel endroit. Cette fois, il était tout petit et en cage. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux doré vint le libérer. Il y avait aussi cette souris qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière, il l'aidait à refaire une robe, allant jusqu'à combattre un grand chat. Et puis, il se retrouva à nouveau dans le centre du vaisseau. L'adolescent regarda ses mains, le fœtus n'y était plus. L'expérience 624 grognait à ses pieds, il se baissa et lui caressa la tête avec douceur.

« On ferait mieux de vite partir d'ici tu crois pas? »

Le petit blond se redressa et sortit de la salle après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs du vaisseau avec une discrétion digne des plus grands ninja. Tout deux finirent par arriver à ce qui ressemblait fortement à une sortie. Ventus reprit alors la tenue qu'il avait porté durant son voyage.

« Une minute papillon, vous pensiez vraiment fausser compagnie sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte?»

Ventus se retourna et aperçu le géant.

« Hein? Mais comment? »

L'ennemi esquinta un sourire.

« Un émetteur est présent sur chaque expériences de ce navire. Je n'avais plus qu'à vous suivre tranquillement. »

Ven regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait plus sa camarade.

« C'est ça que tu cherches? »

Le jeune posa à nouveau son regard sur le Capitaine Gantu, il tenait dans sa main une sorte de prison cylindrique dans laquelle se trouvait l'expérience 624. Ven fit apparaitre sa Keyblade et s'élança à sa rescousse.

« Oh non, cette fois tu ne m'auras pas. »

Le géant appuya sur un bouton rouge ce qui fit ouvrir les portes présentes derrière Ventus. Il sentit alors son corps se faire violemment aspirer vers l'extérieur. La petite boule de poil posa ses pattes contre la vitre et poussa un cri. Ventus ne put rien faire d'autre que de tendre la main vers la prisonnière.

« NOOOOOOOOOON! »

Il regarda le vaisseau devenir un simple point dans l'espace et complètement disparaitre.

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit!

Pour ce qui est de l'expérience 624, elle est plus connue sous le nom de Angel (la petite n'amoureuse de Stitch)!

J'espère que vous avez aimé! :3 On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre! X3


	3. Chapter 3: Rappelle toi

Bonjour à tous! Encore merci beaucoup de me lire ça me fait vraiment plaisir, hehe! x'3 Oh et, je vous souhaite à tous une Happy Vanven Year! X3

**Titre : **Forgive me

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Shonen-Ai

**Taux de spoil: **hmm.. On saura un peu les mondes que visite Ven (normalement) et à quoi ressemble Vanitas. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

* * *

Ventus fit à nouveau apparaitre sa keyblade, la transforma comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, et, prenant appui dessus, se mit à poursuivre le vaisseau bien qu'il ne le voyait plus. Il erra alors dans l'espace, cherchant du regard le moindre signe du bolide. En vain, l'énorme véhicule était introuvable.  
Tout à coup, l'adolescent se sentit attirer vers une planète.

« Qu-Quoi? »

Il essaya de résister, augmentant la puissance dans le turbo de son moyen de transport. Or cela ne changea pas grand-chose, l'attraction restait plus forte. L'adolescent n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'atterrir.  
Lorsqu'il fut au sol, le petit blond regarda autour de lui. Il venait d'arriver dans une grande ville, la nature verte s'harmonisait aux divers bâtiment fait de pierres. Il croisa plusieurs grandes et belles fontaines, mais ce qui lui vola une onomatopée d'admiration fut le grand château qui s'imposait devant lui. Alors qu'il était bouche bée face à l'imposant monument, une voix vint l'interpeler.

« HEY TOI LA BAS! »

Ventus se retourna,évitant de justesse un objet volant non identifié qui lui était destiné. Une personne s'approcha de lui en courant. Elle s'avéra être un jeune de son âge, cheveux aux tons rouges et des yeux verts perçant. Sa tenue était plutôt simple: pantacour aux variantes marrons, une veste sans manche orange avec en dessous un t-shirt blanc uni et enfin un bandana à divers motifs et de couleur jaunâtre accroché autour du cou.

« Non mais ça va p-

-Avoue c'est toi qui place des pièges autour du château et qui nous fait porter le chapeau!

-Hein? Mais non… Je… »

_Mais de quoi il parle lui? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'accuse alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver?_

Tandis que Ven cherchait une explication à donner sur ce malentendu, une autre voix s'éleva. Elle était plus calme, plus posée que celle du premier inconnu.  
Les deux jeunes jetèrent un regard vers son porteur. Une chose était sûre: cette personne devait beaucoup aimer le bleu. Tout d'abord ses cheveux étaient de cette couleur, tout comme sa veste qui ornait un croissant de lune au niveau de sa poitrine gauche. Cette dernière à moitié ouverte laissait apparaitre un t-shirt noir. Enfin il portait un pantalon blanc.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui fait ces coups bas. Tu le vois bien non, Lea?

-Raaah mais si ce n'est pas lui alors qui? »

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, passa à coté du dénommé Lea et s'adressa au blondinet qui n'avait toujours pas compris.

« Je me nomme Isa, et l'autre idiot là bas c'est Lea.»

Le rouquin mit ses mains derrière sa tête.

« Merci c'est trop aimable comme qualifiant! »

Isa ne répliqua pas, laissant un silence s'installer.

« Euh…Je m'appelle Ventus, mais Ven sera suffisant. Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a agressé tout à l'heure? »

Lea partit chercher son arme qui se révélait être un frisbee décoré par un dessin représentant une flamme . Pendant ce temps Isa expliqua au petit blond que récemment quelqu'un posait d'étranges explosif sur la place devant le château et que les habitants de la ville les soupçonnaient d'être les coupables.

« C'est pourquoi on a décidé de surveiller jour et nuit l'entrée du château!

-Jour et nuit, jour et nuit…Et c'est qui qui pique un somme à n'importe quel moment?

-Roooh! C'est bon hein, pas ma faute si être un super détective c'est éprouvant!»

Alors que les deux jeunes étaient occupé à débattre sur le sujet le plus important du monde, soit « _Lea est-il une feignasse digne de ce nom?_ », un grincement vint résonner sur toute la place. Les trois regardèrent vers le château, l'immense porte venait d'être ouverte. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bleu argenté se montra. Il jeta un coup d'œil comme s'il se méfiait de quelque chose, posa un sac et retourna à l'intérieur. Les adolescent, qui s'étaient caché pour espionner, s'approchèrent et examinèrent l'objet.

« C'est quoi à votre avis?»

Lea répondit d'un ton moqueur:

« Un sac, ça ne se voit pas? »

Ven fronçât les sourcils.

« Je voulais dire, à l'intérieur.

-On n'a qu'à l'ouvrir et on saura!»

L'adolescent s'empressa d'agripper deux parties opposées du sac.

« Non Lea, attend! »

Trop tard, le jeune l'ouvrit, un grand sourire d'excitation sur le visage. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce dernier lui éclata au visage! Heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas une grosse explosion mais elle fut assez forte pour le faire tomber sur les fesses. L'adolescent toussa à cause de la poussière qu'elle avait entrainée. Isa mit sa main sur son visage.

« Je t'avais prévenu… Franchement quand est-ce que tu vas m'ecou-… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, dévisageant le jeune encore au sol. Lea le regarda et vit que Ven en faisait de même.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? »

Le blondinet prit la parole.

« C'est tes cheveux…

-Eh ben quoi qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux? »

Ventus ne répondit pas, ce fut à l'autre de terminer.

« Ils sont..Verts et…pfrr…Avec une sorte de plante… »

Les deux ne purent se retenir d'éclater de rire plus longtemps.

« QU-QUOI? C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE? »

Lea bondit, parti d'une traite regarder son reflet dans la fontaine et...Vit que ce qu'on venait de lui raconter était bel et bien vrai. Là, sur son crâne, se tenait une plante rouge et ronde avec des pois blanc. Le plus choquant? Elle avait des dents…De grandes dents!  
L'adolescent reparti voir ses deux amis et pointa ce qu'il ornait avec une tête à la fois dépitée et choquée. Isa et Ven pouffèrent de rire encore une ou deux fois et finirent par se calmer.

« Ce n'est pas drooooole! Mes beaux cheveux, rendez-les moi! »

Isa se racla la gorge.

« Il faudrait pouvoir rentrer dans le château et trouver l'antidote. Le problème est de savoir comment faire…»

Ventus pointa une fenêtre ouverte.

« On pourrait passer par là? »

Isa et Lea échangèrent un regard plutôt étonné. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu le moindre passage pour pénétrer la forteresse, et là, un simple étranger de leur âge a la chance d'en trouver un. Si c'était pas injuste ça! Ils passèrent donc par la fenêtre indiquée, prenant garde à ce que personne ne soit présent dans la salle. Un plan? Bien sur qu'il en avait un! Ils avaient mit quelques minutes, pas plus de 5 puisque d'après Lea _« Les plans trop travaillé sont les moins amusants! »_, à l'élaborer . D'ailleurs, il fut terriblement déçu de devoir prendre la seconde place dans la file indienne, laissant la première à Ven. _« Les chanceux d'abord._ » comme l'avait si bien dit Isa qui fermait la marche.  
Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant un certains moment, cherchant le petit garçon qui avait déposé le sac plus tôt. Or cela ne s'avéra pas si facile: bon nombre de personnes faisaient des aller et retour dans les couloirs, il leur fallut se cacher plusieurs fois dans diverses salles, ne sachant pas s'il y avait quelqu'un ou non à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un long couloir ou il ne semblait y avoir personne. Quel sinistre endroit! Ven avançait prudemment, suivi des deux autres qui en faisait de même. Tout au fond de ce dernier était placée une porte quelque peu intimidante. Des marques de griffes la décorait et certaines parties semblaient brulée.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a quoi derrière? »

Lea venait de dire tout haut ce que tout les trois pensaient en silence.

« Allez savoir…

-Un monstre? Ce serait trop cool!

-On te donnera en offrande si c'en est vraiment un. »

L'adolescent s'apprêta à répliquer quand une voix inconnu vint les interpeler.

_« Qui est là? »_

Les trois jeunes sursautèrent, quelqu'un était juste derrière eux et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Le second de la marche poussa le premier pour le faire avancer. Ils s'empressèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ventus prit la poignée et essaya de la tourner. Elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

« Bon sang, Ven! Dépêche toi! »

Les bruits de pas de l'étranger se rapprochèrent.

« J'y arrive pas! Elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir! »

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule solution: défoncer la porte. Le trio fonça dessus, elle n'eut pas le temps de recevoir le choc qu'elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Les adolescents tombèrent l'un sur l'autre tandis qu'elle se refermait.

« Lea, fait en sorte que ta plante arrête de me bouffer la tête!

-Mais j'y peux rien moi si elle t'aime! C'est l'amour fou que veux-tu? Ahahaha!

-Au lieu de raconter des conneries, vous pourriez pas vous pousser de sur moi? »

Ils se relevèrent puis Ven fit en sorte que la plante recrache leur camarade. L'un d'entre eux demanda qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient faire, l'homme allait surement rappliquer à un moment ou un autre.

« _Qui êtes-vous?_ »

A cette interrogation, les trois jeunes tournèrent la tête. Ils découvrirent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Mais accompagnés de l'enfant qu'ils cherchaient!

« Ah! Enfin on te trouve!

-Vous feriez mieux de vous cacher ou il vous trouvera.»

Le petit groupe s'échangea un regard interrogatif et n'eurent pas le temps de demander plus d'explications que le petit les poussèrent dans une sorte de placard à balais. La porte s'ouvrit juste après.

« Ienzo, tu n'aurais pas vu un groupe de gosses?

-Non.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment.

-…Bon, si tu les vois met les tout de suite dehors!

-D'accord maitre Even.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que font les gardes! Ca me met hors de moi. »

Sur ces mots, la porte claqua à nouveau. Puis, après quelques minutes, les jeunes revirent enfin la lumière artificielle.

« Merci pour nous avoir couvert. »

Ventus sourit au dénommé Ienzo qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes entré ici?

-Ben en fait…»

Le petit blond lui expliqua tout de A à Z, comme quoi ils l'avaient vu déposer le sac que Lea s'était précipité de l'ouvrir et que maintenant ils étaient à la recherche de l'antidote qui pourrait lui rendre ses cheveux normaux.  
Ienzo tourna les talons sans lui répondre, il se dirigea vers une imposante étagère ou étaient exposé bon nombre de fioles aux couleurs et aux formes différentes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la victime du mauvais sort. Cette dernière bataillait pour empêcher la grosse plante de croquer Isa. En vain, elle réussit à l'atteindre.

« A croire qu'elle t'aime vraiment, hahaha! Je t'avais bien dit que le bleu n'était pas bon!

-Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi et aide moi à m'en débarrasser! »

L'enfant les aspergea alors avec le contenu visqueux de la fiole choisie. Malheureusement, cela ne sembla pas être la bonne. Oui la plante disparu bel et bien, mais elle laissa place à une sorte de poulpe qui enroulait ses tentacules autour du pauvre Isa qui n'allait pas tarder à étouffer. Ienzo les regarda sans broncher.

« Ehm… Est-ce que tu pourrais en essayer une autre? Je crois pas qu'ils vont faire long feu comme ça. »

Le jeune garçon regarda Ven un instant puis se mit à l'ouvrage. Cette fois il prit le temps de bien choisir quel fiole prendre. Sa main se porta sur une aux couleurs violines. Elle termina comme la précédente et accomplit sa mission. Lea mit sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ah~! Enfin je vous retrouve mes doux amis!

-T'es vraiment malade quand tu t'y mets.

-Blablabla parle pour toi Isa! Enfin bref! Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir rendu mes cheveux!»

Le petit ne lui répondit pas. Les deux se mirent à se fixer. Longuement. Sans rien dire. Jusqu'à ce que Lea en ait marre et lui face une grimace. Or l'enfant ne réagit pas comme il le souhaitait. Quel humiliation! Isa en rajouta une couche en soupirant.

« T'es vraiment qu'un môme quand tu le veux hein?

- M-Maiis c'est pas normal d'être aussi calme! Si la terre commence à se peupler de personne comme toi alors, OU VA LE MONDE?

-Hey! Je te signale que ce serait mieux que d'avoir plein d'idiots dans ton genre! »

Ils continuèrent d'échanger leurs propos sous les yeux impassible de Ienzo. Ventus s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau une voix. C'était la même qui l'avait torturé dans l'autre monde.

_« Ven..Va-t-en. Retourne…. Abandonne»_

Le jeune se retourna, regardant d'où elle pouvait venir. Il fixa un instant le placard entre ouvert. Son harceleur était-il caché là dedans? C'était impossible puisqu'ils s'y étaient enfouis il n'y a même pas 30 minutes. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais. L'adolescent s'approcha de ce dernier. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur.

_Pfff… Je me fais vraiment des films._

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien, il tourna les talons et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres, se fit violement entrainer de nouveau à l'intérieur. Une masse noir l'enlaçait, le trainant dans les profondeurs du placard. Ventus essaya maintes fois d'attirer l'attention de Lea,Isa et Ienzo mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait l'entendre. Pire encore, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, le blondinet se retrouva dans un endroit sombre semblable à l'illusion qu'il avait eut dans le vaisseau l'autre fois. Or cette fois ce n'était pas un être vivant qui se tenait devant lui, mais une sorte de collier avec comme pendentif une étoile verte. L'adolescent tendit la main vers l'objet. A son contact la salle fit apparaitre une multitude d'écran. Sur chacun d'entre eux, une bande différente défilait, mais Ven se voyait toujours à l'intérieur de chaque films.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? »

Il les regarda toutes pendant un moment, puis finit par empoigner le collier. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de chaque secondes passées aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis: Terra et Aqua.

« Hein? Mais? Je ne comprends rien! Quand est-ce que tout cela s'est passé? »

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un énorme tremblement. Il regarda derrière lui et aperçu comme une avalanche arriver. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la neige, mais le fait était que cette masse était tout aussi imposante! Ven se mit à courir, plus vite, encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas se faire absorber par cette chose qui venait d'on ne sait ou. Et, durant tout le chemin qu'il traçait, un nombre incalculable d'écran défilait. Malheureusement pour lui il ne fut pas assez rapide, l'étrange chose finit par l'atteindre et complètement l'engloutir.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé! Je posterais la fin cette semaine!

Bonne journée/soirée à toutes et à tous!


	4. Chapter 4: La fin du voyage

**Titre : **Forgive me

**Auteur :** Nekote

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Shonen-Ai

**Taux de spoil: **hmm.. On saura un peu les mondes que visite Ven (normalement) et à quoi ressemble Vanitas. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages présents proviennent de la série Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix/Disney)

Eh bien voilà, comme promis je poste le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfic!

Je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire, allant jusqu'à m'encourager en laissant de petites review! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça m'encourage et me fait chaud au cœur!

Et un enooorme merci en particulier à Laemia et Kokoro-Desu qui me suivent depuis mon arrivé sur ! Merci merci merci infiniment!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ventus découvrit qu'il était dans un autre monde. L'ambiance y était glauque, seul le bruit du combat entre le vent et les pierres empêchait le silence de régner. Il ressentit aussi une étrange douleur l'envahir. Elle le torturait à un tel point qu'il ne put se relever avant quelques minutes. Il sut cependant trouver le courage de se redresser et ainsi de faire face. L'adolescent marcha avec grand peine jusqu'au centre de ce monde qui était totalement différent de tout les autres qu'il avait visité auparavant. En effet il ne croisa personne, pas même un végétal, aucun signe de vie n'était présent, chose qui rendait ce monde plus effrayant encore.

Après qu'il eut contourné quelques rochers et une falaise, Ven se retrouva face à un pilier fait de ténèbres. Enfin, enfin il allait se rappeler de tout et ainsi comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout du moins, c'est-ce qu'une voix lui chuchotait.

Or cela ne s'avéra pas aussi facile, la puissance de la masse noire était infiniment plus puissante que ce qu'il avait vu auparavant, et de plus, elle plombait l'atmosphère,l'empêchant de respirer à plein poumon comme il le souhaitait.

Ventus fit quelques pas, une lame noire aux reflets violets vint se planter près de sa clavicule, un souvenir lui était revenu. Le petit blond continua d'avancer tandis que les divers fragments lui revenaient sous forme de violents coups. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour effleurer la masse ténébreuse, une nouvelle lame le percuta en pleine tête. Même si la blessure était fictive, la douleur, elle, se faufila dans les moindres recoins de son être, l'obligeant à s'écrouler. Or les fragments de sa mémoire, eux, n'allaient pas lui laisser de répits. Les plus douloureux, les plus sombres, ils l'assenaient tous ensembles et lui volaient plusieurs cris de douleurs. Et puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, les coups cessèrent, laissant le corps du jeune affaibli au sol. Ven regarda faiblement le flux de ténèbres, il le regarda longuement. A un tel point qu'il put y distinguer une forme humaine, une forme qui lui semblait fort familière.

Le jeune se releva, usant ses dernières forces pour pénétrer la couche de ténèbres qui s'offrait à lui et serrer la silhouette dans ses bras. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, son instinct l'avait machinalement fait bouger.

Cette dernière, à son contact, se déforma en plusieurs aiguilles dont une qui transperça le corps qui lui était inconnu au niveau du ventricule droit. Ven resta un instant bouche bée, la douleur était pire que toute les autres.

Et puis, en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, tout changea autour de lui. Il n'était plus à la « Nécropole des Keyblade »,il venait de se souvenir du nom, mais dans un endroit complètement différent: plusieurs cocotiers se dressaient fièrement, écartant leurs grandes feuilles vertes pour les faire admirer à tous, l'océan au bleu pur massait le sable fin de la plage qui chantonnait avec les vagues.

_« Quel bel endroit » _se disait-il jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur le surpris au niveau du ventre. Tombant à genoux, il vit quelques gouttes de sang s'étaler sur le sol. Il regarda ensuite ses mains et découvrit, qu'elles aussi, étaient tachées du liquide pourpre.

Un cri d'enfant attira son attention, il tourna rapidement la tête vers la gauche. Le lieu avait changé, les arbres n'étaient plus aussi beaux et penchaient à cause de la force du vent. La mer s'agitait, ses vagues qui, tout à l'heure étaient calmes, se percutaient maintenant entre elles. Quant au ciel, son bleu azur avait laissé place à de gros nuages gris foncés, prêt à éclater à n'importe quel moment. Enfin, devant lui était présent quatre personnes. Un petit garçon en tenue d'été pleurait de grosses larmes, à ses côtés un autre enfant ressemblant fortement à Ven regardait la scène avec un air triste. Les deux derniers devaient avoir la quinzaine, le premier était vêtu de noir et son visage ornait de magnifiques yeux dorés. Dans ses bras se trouvait…Ventus ne put le croire, cet adolescent allongé, c'était lui!

« Putain Ven regarde moi! Ne t'endort pas, merde!»

L'adolescent se rapprocha de la scène, personne ne semblait le remarquer. Le petit garçon ne cessait de pleurer ce qui semblait agacer le plus âgé.

« Sora tu veux pas arrêter de chialer, bordel? »

Le petit étouffa un instant ses pleurs, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. _Sora_…Ce nom disait quelque chose à Ven, bientôt il allait se rappeler, il lui suffisait d'être encore un peu patient. Il regarda son clone. Ce dernier était en très mauvais état, une plaie était présente sur son ventre et le sang s'y dégageait sans arrêt. Ses yeux luttaient pour ne pas se fermer tandis qu'un filet pourpre coulait depuis sa bouche.

« Ven! Écoute le son de ma voix, regarde moi! Tu ne dois pas partir, pas maintenant! On a besoin de toi ici! »

Qu'entendait-il par « _partir_ »? Ventus ne comprenait pas. Il continua de s'approcher, fixant son double lutter. Plus le souvenir défilait, plus il ressentait ce qu'il était en train de vivre, la douleur, la fatigue, les muscles qui s'engourdissent, tout lui revenait. Il récita ce que l'autre dit à voix basse.

« Tout va… bien… Je ne vous abandonne…rais jamais… »

Le Ventus du souvenir fit un sourire triste avant de fermer doucement ses paupières. L'autre adolescent arbora quant à lui un sourire postiche, il appela le jeune blond de sa voix tremblante. Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait plus, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, un hurlement sorti tout droit de ses entrailles raisonna dans toute l'ile où la pluie commença à tomber petit à petit. Le ténébreux serra le corps abandonné dans ses bras tandis que le dénommé Sora pleurait de plus bel. Ventus s'approcha, commençant enfin à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

« M-Mais…Ne pleurez pas, je ne suis pas… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant que le troisième enfant le fixait. Ven se rappela alors que durant tout ce souvenir il n'avait ni parlé ni bougé, d'ailleurs les deux autres ne semblaient pas le voir non plus.

« Qui…Qui es-tu? »

L'enfant continua de le regarder, et sans répondre à la question prit la parole.

_« Tu dois mourir Ventus, il ne faut pas changer ce qui est écrit dans l'histoire… »_

L'adolescent fut surpris d'entendre de tel propos de la bouche d'un enfant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Si je suis vraiment mort alors p-

_-Tu dois l'arrêter.»_

Le petit garçon pointa le jeune brun qui portait le corps sans vie de Ven. Il reprit.

_« Il est en train de t'emmener …. »_

La voix de l'enfant fut atténuée par une autre, elle l'appelait, lui disait de revenir. L'illusion commençait à se dissiper, Ventus regarda autour de lui et posa une dernière fois le regard sur le petit dont il ne restait plus qu'une partie du visage. Derrière lui se trouvait le brun qui marchait vers une destination qui lui était inconnue. Le petit blond lui avait dit qu'il fallait l'arrêter, Ventus tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Il s'élança pour courir mais sentit toutes ses forces le quitter, son corps s'engourdissaient et sa douleur provenant de son ventre se propagea. L'adolescent de nouveau au sol tendit la main vers l'autre qui continuait sa route.

« VANITAS ATTEND! »

_Vanitas_? Ce nom...D'où le connaissait-il? Il revit soudain tout ses souvenirs défiler devant lui. La forme qui restait à chaque fois sombre était maintenant remplacée par le jeune aux yeux dorés. La voix qui l'avertissait par moment avait maintenant un visage.

Quand Ven revint à lui, il aperçut cette même personne à la place de la silhouette qu'il venait d'enlacer. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait fort paniquée.

« Ven! Ne reste pas là! Va-t-en!

-V-Vani?»

Une sensation mélangeant plusieurs sentiment vint lui serrer le cœur. Enfin. Enfin cette chose qu'il avait cherché, cette chose qui lui avait plombé le cœur pendant tout ce temps, elle était maintenant là, contre lui. Des larmes vinrent se dessiner aux coins de ses yeux qui n'avaient quitté le jaune vif de ceux de Vanitas.

« Enfin…Enfin je te retrouve… »

Or cette joie ne semblait pas partagée. Le jeune ténébreux semblait stressé de revoir Ventus.

« Ven! Ce n'est pas le moment de parler, il faut que tu t'en ailles! »

A la fois choqué et triste d'un tel rejet, l'adolescent resserra son étreinte de plus belle.

« Non! Pourquoi? Je ne veux plus te quitter! Comprends moi! »

Vanitas poussa un soupir agacé.

« Moi non plus je ne veux plus te perdre! Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici! Sinon toi aussi tu vas… Tu vas…»

Le jeune garçon ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase, serrant Ven de toutes ses forces contre lui, il murmura un faible _« Tu m'as tellement manqué… ». _Le blondinet répondit à son étreinte et parla avec une douce voix.

« Ou est-ce que tu m'as emmené après que je sois parti? »

Vanitas ne répondit pas tout de suite, surement cherchait-il les mots les plus doux pour narrer ce qui allait s'en suivre.

« Il y a une jeune fille dont le nom est Naminé. Elle est connue pour avoir un statut de « sorcière »…

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a le pouvoir de modifier les choses en dessinant. »

Vanitas se recula afin de voir le visage de son ami. Il laissa glisser le revers de sa main droite sur sa joue.

« Je lui ai donc demandé de te donner une nouvelle chance. »

Son visage arbora un sourire triste, son regard semblait perdu dans une brume invisible.

« Malheureusement, rien n'est gratuit… »

Ven écarquilla les yeux, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre: Vanitas avait donné sa vie en échange de la sienne.

« M-Mais je… »

La main du ténébreux vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Shhh.. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'accompagner jusqu'à maintenant…

-Alors..Cette voix, c'était bien toi?»

Vanitas lui répondit par un sourire.

« hehe, va savoir. »

Après un long échange de regard, l'adolescent aux yeux dorés se pencha doucement, allant déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Ven. Ce dernier accepta le baiser, laissant quelques larmes perler le long de ses joues. Lui qui venait de retrouver ce qu'il chérissait tant, il devait se résoudre à de nouveau la perdre, triste ironie du sort. Vanitas posa son front contre le sien, tout en glissant les mains de Ventus dans les siennes.

« Il est temps Ven, il faut que tu partes. Va et profite de ta nouvelle chance… »

Ventus fit non de la tête. Se serrant à nouveau contre lui, il sentit quelque chose grimper le long de ses jambes. Vanitas prit une voix quelque peu inquiète.

« Ven..S'il te plait..

-Désolé, je sais que je suis égoïste. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi afin que je puisse tout recommencer, comme si de rien n'était arriver, et pourtant… Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. »

Le jeune ténébreux fut touché par les mots de son tendre amour, que pouvait-il répliquer face à cela?

Il le serra dans ses bras, posant une de ses mains derrière son crâne.

« Idiot… »

La glace continua de se former, grimpant petit à petit et emprisonnant leur corps ensembles. Ven se crispa, Vanitas le ressentit.

« Tu as peur?

-hmhm… Mais tant que je suis avec toi je sais que tout ira bien. »

L'adolescent lui caressa doucement la tête jusqu'à ce que son bras soit incapable de bouger. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne soient complètement recouvert.

« Vanitas…

-hm?»

Leurs corps commencèrent à disparaitre, devenant de simples confettis de lumières.

« …Je t'aime. »

Les deux jeunes disparurent physiquement.

Or, comme par enchantement, tout les gens qu'ils avaient connu se souvinrent d'eux. Cette nuit là fut remplie de pluie d'étoiles dans le ciel de tout les mondes existant.

_« Je t'aime aussi, Ventus. »_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà, c'est terminé!

J'espère que ça n'était pas trop précipité à votre gout! D'x

On m'a récemment fait la réflexion que mes fanfic se terminaient toujours de façon "tristes", vous trouvez que c'est vrai vous? D8 *sort*

Ehm bref, encore merci pour avoir lu et apprécié (je le souhaite) cette petite histoire! :'3

Deux autres sont actuellement en cours (toujours sur vanven, on se refait pas hein? x/D), je pense poster ça assez vite!

Bonne journée à toutes et à tous! x'3


End file.
